The END of Lucy Heartfilia
by DecemberRome
Summary: You're dying. Your life is flashing before your eyes. What story of your life would you relive in your last few moments on earth? I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima
1. Chapter 1 : First date?

_My vision became darker. I could hear him screaming my name. "Lucy! Pull yourself together!" I'm sorry Natsu… I'm sorry… I can't say goodbye. Darkness envelopes me into its cold embrace. I still can't believe… You are E.N.D. Don't hold it against yourself though. You never let things weigh you down. Eh? Natsu? Seems like yesterday. You finally asked me out. Our first date…. A wreck…. Because you were late. I was so mad…. Happy, that stupid cat, trying to get us together all those years… Don't forget…. The memories we shared, Natsu. Don't…forget…me…_

A Few Days Before…

* * *

My idiot boyfriend's side of the story, which I later found out, apparently went something

like this.

"Hey, Natsu?" The blue exceed named Happy called from the top floor of his and his friend, Natsu's house.

"Yeah Happy?" The salmon-haired dragonslayer called back.

"Didn't you have a date with Lushi-san?"

There was silence downstairs then. "GAH! I FORGOT!" There was a loud bang as the front door slammed shut.

Fifteen minutes later, Natsu Dragneel stood in front of the coffee shop in Magnolia, sincerely apologizing to me, his best friend and brand new girlfriend. I guess I should explain a couple of things. I'm what you call a 'Celestial Wizard', I control physical forms of the star constellations you see every night in the sky. Leo, Virgo, Capricorn, Cancer, etc. But according to Happy later on, when Natsu and Happy got to the coffee shop, I looked as though I were about to summon one of my most powerful Celestial Spirits to beat Natsu up. Or, by the look of rage on my face, I might have beaten him up herself with my whip. And I would have too! Natsu Dragneel, dragonslayer, the hot-headed idiot, I made sure he was always scared of me and my spirits.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry Lucy!"

"You had better be! That's the third time you've stood me up on our first date. A date _you_ set!"

"I'm sorry!"

I sighed. "Why is it when I'm supposed to be mad at you, I can't?"

Natsu smirked. "My devilish good looks?"

"Shut it. I have half a mind to sick Virgo on you!"

"Uh…" Natsu gulped. "Virgo?" Virgo is one of my most powerful spirits, and is better at using a whip than I am. She had given Natsu a beating when she had gone all Evil-Eclipse-Virgo. Natsu, for once being smart, realized he did not want a repeat of that encounter.

"Well then!" Natsu busted up laughing.

"What's so funny?!" I exploded.

"The look on your face!"

I glowered at him "Just order your food." Deciding once Natsu got on a topic he thought was funny, there was no use trying to argue with him.

Our date went like anything went with Natsu, he ate, talked with his mouth full, then burned everything in sight…. Including my backside.

"Waaaah! What did you do that for Natsuuuu?" I sobbed in humiliation as I sat in the back of the shop in a robe while the owner's wife tried to mend my skirt only ten minutes into our date.

"I didn't mean to Luce! I swear!"

"You didn't mean to burn my skirt off?! Yeah right, you perv!"

"Oi! I'm not Ice Princess!"

"You could of fooled me! You idiot! What made you think all of a sudden you were going to barbecue me?!"

"I-I didn't." he looked down. I sighed. Maybe I was being too harsh on him. I just remember that I was so mad. I pulled the robe tighter around myself.

"Natsu. What's gotten into you? You lose control of yourself faster than you used to."

"I don't know." "

Maybe it has to do with what Zeref did to you?" I asked softly

I was referring to the week before when we had fought Tartaros and nearly lost our lives. We were both still on the mend, but since Natsu healed faster, he had been able to leave the infirmary a lot sooner. Zeref had only flicked Natsu's forehead. _I hadn't thought much of it. I didn't think much of it when that conversation occurred either. If only I had paid attention to the signs… Our friends wouldn't have been hurt, and I wouldn't be dying. Dying. That word… Sounds beautiful… The blissfulness of eternal sleep. Leaving all my worries, my problems, behind… Zeref, so bent on dying, was blind. Even he did not understand what unleashing E.N.D. would do to the world…_


	2. Chapter 2 : Battle

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my first chapter! I hope to get better as I go along. But for now, please sit back and enjoy what I've written! I'm really busy so this is kind of a hobby of mine. I wrote this chapter a little bit longer. :) I hope you enjoy it. Please send in your reviews. I appreciate polite criticism and nice comments. Share, Review, Favorite, and Follow! :D Have a great day everyone!_**

* * *

 _Everything went blurry. When it cleared, I was farther back in time to when we had been fighting Zeref and Tartaros. I had come to after almost drowning, first…_

I crawled toward Natsu. My body was bloody and filthy. My face still held tear stains from when Aquarius... No… I wouldn't think of her. My brown eyes locked on Natsu's unconscious face. My blonde hair, turned brown from the water, slapped my face as wind ripped through the rubble. Dark purple and blue clouds stretched across the once blue sky. I didn't know what time it was anymore. I couldn't sense the Celestial World like I normally could… Something wasn't right. "N-Natsu. Wake up." A tingling in my body caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. "Natsu! Wake up!" I shook his shoulder. He didn't move. I pushed myself into a sitting position and pulled him into my arms, laying his head on my lap. "Natsu please wake up. I'm scared." I hadn't realized tears had started to slide down my cheeks. A tear splashed on Natsu's face. He groaned and shifted. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Good grief. You're just asleep!" the Dragonslayer opened his eyes slowly. "Hm?" he blinked up at me then jerked away. "What the heck, Lucy! What were you doing?! You look weird!"

"Huh?" I was taken aback by his sudden movement.

"What are you?! Some perv? Watching me sleep like that?"

"Oi! I woke you up, jerk!"

"That doesn't change anything! You're totally weirding me out!"

I sighed. "At least you're awake now."

Natsu frowned. Normally, I would shoot back a smart-alack response but I was too scared. He obviously sensed that and said softly, "Hey, we're gonna make it out alive."

I nodded slowly and stood. I forced myself to smile and said "I'm all fired up!"

Natsu grinned "Dang right! Let's whoop those demons' butts!"

I nodded once and helped him up.

A nasty cut ran down my leg in jagged marks. Happy, who had been protecting Charle, said softly "Lucy… Are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled mischievously, seeing his hand on Charle's back. "You loooooove her."

The Exceed blushed through his blue fur. "Lucy! Don't!"

"Why? It's truuuueee."

"Lucy." I looked at Natsu, whose eyes were fixed on my leg. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, not much. I just got tumbled off a ledge."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Honestly, Natsu, you make such a big deal out of a little tumble!"

"THAT'S NOT FROM A LITTLE TUMBLE! WHO HURT YOU?!"

I saw rage in his eyes and said softly. "You would have died... He was aiming for you..."

He froze then slowly, Natsu looked up at me. "Lucy... Who did this to you?" I had never seen him so serious.

"Natsu, look up."

He reluctantly did as I said and stared in horror at what was above. Two dragons battling it out. "W-who is that….?"

"Igneel came out of you…. I don't know how…. It was so weird... that dragon…. Achnologia, shot something at you... Next thing I knew, I was unconscious." I winced and sank to my knees, my hand shooting to my calf.

I looked up as he knelt in front of me, deadly serious. "Let me see it."

"Natsu…"

"Dang it Lucy, let me see what that accursed dragon did to you!" Slowly I moved my hand off my leg. He summoned fire to his hand and said softly "Luce, this is going to hurt… But it will let you keep your leg."

"Since when did you learn first aid?"

"I dunno. I just remember Mira burning one of my cuts when Erza accidentally sliced me when we were younger. It hurt but it felt better afterward."

I nodded slowly, "I trust you." As soon as he put his burning hand against my leg, I screamed in pain. As soon as the red cleared from my vision, I realized Natsu was holding me and rocking me gently. His salmon hair covered his eyes so I couldn't see his reaction, but I felt something wet fall onto my face. A single tear. "N-Natsu…?" He held me closer to him. "Don't talk Lucy… I could hear your heart giving out… Just don't... you need rest."

"Natsu…."

"I need to get you somewhere safe." He looked around frantically for a hiding spot for me.

I whispered weakly. "There is nowhere safer I'd rather be than with you."  
"Huh?" That got his attention. He looked down at me.

I smiled softly. "You heard me."

"You're delusional… Wendy says that happens when someone's in a lot of pain or is really weak." He looked around for a hiding spot. Finally, he found one and carried me to it. He laid me inside and before I could blink, he kissed my forehead and ran off.

 _The stupid idiot didn't even say goodbye. But I guess everything turned out okay in the end. He ended up asking me out, after some pressure from Mira, who had been with me twenty-four/seven when I was in the infirmary. She had seen me as a complete mess. Which, of course I would never admit to Natsu, I was. Who kisses their best friend's forehead and runs off without a goodbye?! My vision became hazy again. I could still hear the present Natsu screaming my name. Well… I guess I'm no better. Eh? Natsu?_


	3. Chapter 3 - The END is near

_**HI EVERYONE! Sorry about the slight cliffhanger but I've been really busy with school! Please Review my story so I can work on getting better! Favorite, Follow, Share, Review! Have a great time reading!**_

* * *

 _I can feel my life draining away. My heart's soft pounding in my ears. I'm losing blood, I know. But I can't feel anything. The haze, for a third time, fades, revealing the beginning of the battle I had just 'left'. Natsu and I had been sent on a task by Master Makarov. Word had reached our Master's ears that Zeref had been spotted by some Blue Pegasus members. When we met them, they had pointed us in the direction they had seen him. After that, it was easy to see which way he had gone because of all the dead trees, leaves, and grass._

We found him under a dead and blackened tree. Happy flew behind us, whimpering softly. Natsu, being the single-minded idiot he is, charged at Zeref. "Natsu! No!" Zeref looked up and sighed. "Natsu…"

"You hurt my friends!" and with that word, Natsu's fist made contact with Zeref's right cheek. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth, eyes wide.

Zeref just shoved natsu off like he was nothing. "You found me…"

"Of course we found you! You jerk!" Natsu sprang to his feet, his fire now covered his hands. I grabbed my keys. Just then, Zeref sighed and flicked Natsu's forehead. Natsu blinked. Then growled "what was that for?"

"On the third flick, you'll remember who you really are."

"WHAT?!"

"Natsu, watch out!" I screamed as black mist surrounded Zeref. Natsu cursed and jumped back, grabbing my arm and happy's wing, pulling us down into a ditch of rocks. We had made it just in time as the black mist disengaged from Zeref and killed the trees next to where we had just been standing. I stared at the damage. "What the heck?"

"His stupid magic. That's what turned my scarf black." _Natsu…. You know how to hold a grudge._ I couldn't help but smile softly.

"Why are you smiling like that, Lucy?" Happy asked, still shaken by the experience. "It's creepy."

"Shut it, cat."

"Lucy, Happy. He's coming this way."

We both shut up and became very serious. Natsu grinned at me, lit his hands on fire and bolted out of the ditch. "Idiot…" I whispered. But I unhooked my whip and got ready.

A smile played across my face as I heard Natsu yell, "Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Always jumping to that spell, eh Happy?"

"He's just excited." Happy replied gleefully.

"Well he's gonna wear himself out." And with that, I jumped out and lashed my whip out. I looped it around Zeref's ankle and tossed the handle to Happy.

"Happy! Now! Max-speed!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye, Sir!" and with that, Zeref went flying. But not before landing one last flick to Natsu's head. Natsu staggered backwards, his hand rubbing his forehead.

"Natsu?" I asked, running over to him. His hair covered his face so I couldn't see his expression. "Natsu?" I placed a hand on his arm. Suddenly, fire blasted me fifteen feet back. I landed and tumbled. I winced, got to my knees, and looked at him. "What the heck, Natsu! What's gotten into you?!"

"Natsu? Yes… That is my name…" A voice deeper than Natsu's said. He looked up slowly, his hair still covering his face. "But why is a puny girl saying my name so casually with no fear?"

"Huh?" I blinked. Then he looked up a bit more. His eyes, oh my gosh, his eyes! The once onyx eyes, had changed to bright red and seethed with something I had only once associated with Natsu…. Evil.

"Tell me, girl-"

"Lucy!" I automatically snapped back.

"-what business do you have with me, the terrible E.N.D.?"

"E…..N….D….?"

"Honestly, you humans are all the same…. There will be a day soon when you will tremble at the name Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

I stared at him in sudden horror. "Y-You took over Natsu?!"

"No… I am Natsu… my memories were just…. Altered. I do not know you, mortal."

"Natsu! It's me! Lucy! Snap of of this!"

"Luigi?"

"Lucy. I'm you dang girlfriend! Remember?!"

"No."

I looked up at him. "Fine." My brown eyes shone with anger. "If you won't leave him alone, I'll make you."

"Oh? You expect to destroy me?"

"No. I'm going to drag you out of him."

"You? A weak girl? Defeat me, the great E.N.D?"

"Get out of my boyfriend, you demon."

"Hm… you really are clueless."

Instead of answering, I charged him. "I won't let you hurt him! Open! Gate of the bull, Taurus!"

 _I will save you Natsu. After you saved me so many times, I'm all fired up._


	4. Chapter 4 - The END is here

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I yelled as I charged at him.

Virgo appeared next to me in a puff of white smoke. "You called, Princess?"

"I'll distract him, Virgo. I need you to hit him so hard he has a concussion."

"Okay, Princess." Virgo disappeared into the ground as I charged. But before I could even touch him, I heard him whisper, "Baka, Fire Dragon Demon Talon." Then he flicked his wrist. I felt something hot slice my stomach. Then I, myself, flew backwards, tumbling into a tree. "N-Natsu…." I groaned as I got to my feet slowly and looked up at him, tears streaming down my face. He had no emotion on his face. It made me furious. I charged at him again. But every time I got close, he would send me flying with barely a movement. Virgo was nowhere to be seen. _What was taking her so long?_ Power radiated from Nat- no… E.N.D. Evil power. He sighed. "You're too weak for me to even waste my time." He turned to leave when all of a sudden, he went flying. Virgo sat on the rim of the hole she had just come out of. "I'm sorry it took so long, Princess. Please punish me."

"I'm not going to punish you, Vir-…" My voice stopped abruptly. Pain surged through my body. I looked down to see the last trace of flames evaporate from my side. Blood spurted, I cried out, collapsing to the ground. E.N.D. stood above me, looking bored. "PRINCESS!" came my celestial spirit's alarmed voice. Everything was swimming in red. E.N.D. turned to leave. I slowly reached up a hand, and grabbed a hold of his pant leg. "N-Natsu… Please…" Tears ran down my face.

E.N.D. looked down at me. The next thing I knew; I was flying through the air. I turned midair to try to catch myself… Big mistake. I landed on my right arm. There were several loud *cracks* and excruciating pain. Moaning, I slowly looked up to see E.N.D. approaching. "Natsu…Please remember me…" Then his eyes flickered. I mean they literally flickered. Switching from red to onyx. Back and forth. "L-ucy…" Natsu's voice said softly. Then he screamed in the voice of E.N.D. and his own at the same time. He clutched his head and sank to his knees, screaming. Slowly, I crawled to him. There I sat up and placed my hands over his. "Fight… Fight him Natsu…" He looked up at me. One eye pure red, the other a scared onyx eye. "Getaway from me Lucy.. I-graugh!" I was flying again. This time I just curled up and hit the ground rolling. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing him staggering about, screaming in anguish in those two voices.

 _That was when everything went white. Now here I lie. I can hear Natsu's voice. Him actually screaming my name. I guess my plan worked after all… Is that my mother? My father? My father… is actually smiling at me… "_ LUCY!"My eyes open slowly. I smile weakly. "N….at…su…"

"Hang on Lucy! Help is coming! Happy is getting help!" His face is so pale and panicked. Tears trickle down his cheeks.

"It…is..n't…your….f-fau…lt…." I start coughing with gut wrenching coughs. I can't feel my body… strange….

"It is all my fault Lucy!"

"No…it isn't…." my eyesight is giving out. "I…love…you…Na…tsu…" I close my eyes and feel my soul leave my body. _Mother…Father… who is that girl next to them…? Michelle?_ "LUCY!" _Goodbye…Natsu… minna._

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys don't kill me for this. But I love writing sad stuff! Please Favorite, Review, and Share! I'll make sure to add more fanfics (Not all will be sad. Don't worry! :D) in the near future. Sorry for making you wait for this chapter and then making it so short! I hope you enjoyed and I hope to hear some feedback!  
**_


	5. Epilogue

_**Okay, a couple of you were mad at me for ending it there. So I decided to do an epilogue in third person. Happy? ;)**_

Two years later…. Lucy sat under a tree, laughing with her parents and Michelle, when she saw a boy with pink hair on the horizon. As he got closer, she could see him looking around, shouting "Lucy? Luuuuucccccyyyyyy?"

"Lushi?" yelled a blue cat above his head.

"Natsu?" She stood slowly "NATSU?!"

The boy and the exceed spun around and grinned. Lucy started running toward him. They met in the middle. Natsu picked her up and spun her around. Lucy broke down into tears. "Natsu…" Then she lucy-kicked him into the air. "What the heck are you doing here, you baka?!"

When Natsu landed on the ground he grinned. "I missed ya too Luce!" He got up and said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I knew it would happen eventually-"

"We were in a train crash." Happy said quickly. Refusing to let go of Lucy.

"Train crash…?" Lucy looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Natsu got so sick, he spewed fire." The cat teased

"Liar! I didn't spew fire! That car stopped in the tracks and the conductor slammed on the brakes…. the entire train flipped… We were at the back. After all we went through… my worst enemy ended up getting the best of me." He laughed.

Lucy shook her head laughing. She helped her best friend up. Suddenly, he kissed her. Lucy's eyes widened, a blush stole across her cheeks. She held his hand and smiled. "Come on. I want you two to meet my mom." She pulled Natsu off to the tree where her father and mother smiled at them.


	6. Author's note: HELP!

_**THIS IS NOT NEW CHAPTER! I've run into a writer's block. If any of you have any fanfic ideas for me, I'd love to hear them. Please PM me your responses!**_

 _ **~December Rome**_


End file.
